


Indulgence

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi decides he wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



> Happy birthday Scott <333

Aichi's fingers are twisted in the sheets so hard that he's sure he's going to lose circulation in them soon. He's lying on his back with Ren's face between his legs and he's lost track of how long it's been, but it's been long enough that he's shaking with the need to come, with the need for Ren to just _stop teasing him_ , but he knows better not to voice that. If anything, it'll just make Ren tease him more. 

He can't do anything to stop the whimpers escaping him every time Ren licks his clit though, or the way his hips jerk. He can tell that Ren's enjoying himself and as desperate as Aichi is to come, he's enjoying it too. He loves the way Ren brings him to the edge of orgasm before pulling him back, slow and torturous and amazing. It's the fourth time Ren's stopped him from coming and Aichi is panting so loudly that he nearly misses the sound of the door opening. Ren keeps going, and Aichi blinks his eyes open to find Kai in the doorway of their bedroom, holding Aichi's binder with a raised eyebrow.

"I found this on the couch and…" he trails off, shrugging. "You started without me."

"I got impatient," Ren replies, pulling away from Aichi. His lips and chin are wet and he wipes them absently with the back of his hand. "But now I'm beginning to think that Aichi's going to lose his patience with me."

Aichi can't even prop himself up with his elbows, his chest heaving as he pants. Kai clicks his tongue, crossing the room and kneeling over the bed, running his fingers through Aichi's hair. 

"I keep telling you not to overwhelm him."

"Oh, he can take more," Ren says cheerfully. "Don't let that sweet face trick you. He loves it." 

Aichi smiles, turning his face into Kai's hand. He looks up, finding Kai watching him with a fond smile. Kai trails his fingers down Aichi's cheek, down his neck, chest, stomach, until he's rubbing slow circles with his index and middle finger, up to rub Aichi's clit and then down, sliding just the tips of his fingers inside before repeating the motion.

"And you tell _me_ not to tease him," Ren scolds.

"I never said that," Kai murmurs, his gaze not leaving Aichi's face. Aichi can't look away either, can't do anything but hold his breath and watch. Kai slides both his fingers into Aichi with ease, thumbing at his clit this time. "As long as he can take it, there's no problem."

Aichi gasps loudly, grabbing Kai's wrist. He pushes Kai's fingers deeper into himself, whimpering softly as Kai pulls them away again.

"You're always making me finish what you've started," Kai mutters to Ren, kneeling between Aichi's legs. "Come here and help."

Aichi lifts his head as Ren lifts one of his legs, hooking it over his shoulder. Kai does the same for the other, and they both kiss along Aichi's inner thighs, tongues meeting in the middle. It's messier with the two of them, less coordinated and they can't reach quite as far, but Aichi loves it all the same. He can't tell if it's Kai's fingers sliding into him or if they're Ren's. Perhaps both, and that makes Aichi's eyes go wide as he has a thought.

"I want you to fuck me," he murmurs. He looks down at them, watching him with various amounts of curiosity. "Both of you. At the same time."

Kai muffles a rough curse against Aichi's hip, and Ren simply grins. 

"What a good idea, Aichi." Ren sounds as cheerful as ever, but there's an intensity to his gaze that Aichi recognises, from whenever he's eager for something. "Kai, I think we should make Aichi come first, so he's more relaxed for later." 

The fingers inside him, Aichi realises, are Kai's, but Ren notices him checking and grins, sliding his fingers in too. He moves them in counterpoint to Kai's and winks at Aichi. "Does that feel good?"

With the two of them fingering him, Aichi can do little else but muffle his moans against his hand. Especially when Ren already has him so worked up. He comes with a loud cry, arching off the bed, flexing his fingers to get some feeling back into them.

Ren is already naked, and Kai gets to his feet, stripping out of his jacket, shirt and jeans. He climbs onto the bed beside Aichi, reaching for their box of condoms and taking two out. Ren makes an indignant sound as Kai tosses one at him.

Humming in thought, Ren kneels over Aichi, looking between him and Kai. "How about this? Kai can lie back with Aichi on top of him. I'll be on top, so we have a cute little Aichi sandwich."

"You're embarrassing," Kai mutters, even as he pulls Aichi on top of him. He kisses Aichi's neck and shoulder, shifting so that they're more comfortable against each other. Aichi can feel Kai's cock between his thighs and reaches for it, stroking gently. 

"You're so wet," Ren murmurs, rubbing his fingers over Aichi's entrance and then over Kai's cock. "It'll slide right in, won't it?"

Aichi guides Kai into him, little by little, sighing softly at the feeling of it. He already feels nice and full with Kai, and he can't wait for Ren to join him too. Ren looks eager himself, stroking his cock as he watches, waiting for Aichi's nod before he moves closer. He's slower as he pushes into Aichi and all three of them moan quietly at the feeling. Kai kisses Aichi's shoulder again as Ren rocks his hips experimentally. Aichi's never felt this full before, but he loves it. He loves Kai's arms around him, holding him down. He loves Ren's hands wandering over his body, teasing his nipples, brushing over his stomach, stroking across Kai's arms along the way. The loves the press of their bodies together. 

Ren leans over to kiss Kai and Aichi listens to the smack of their lips against each other, then smiles as Ren kisses him next. He tastes faintly of Kai's afternoon coffee and Aichi turns his head once Ren pulls away, chasing the taste of it in Kai's mouth too. They're all happy to move slow for now, adjusting to each other, but Aichi's the only one who's come so far. The other two aren't quite as patient.

Ren is the first to pick up his pace and Kai gasps as he feels it, thrusting harder in return. Aichi whimpers, his hand wandering down to where he can feel them both inside him. He can feel them rubbing against each other and rubbing against him with every movement and he pulls his legs together a little, just for the way it'll make everything feel tighter.

"Aichi," Kai gasps, and that's it. The moment Kai speaks during sex, he doesn't stop. He moans Aichi's name softly, right against his ear, and moans Ren's as well. There's a litany of words that fall from Kai's lips like he can't hold them back any more, like he's making up for being so taciturn all the time. Sometimes it's nonsensical and sometimes it's a detailed fantasy. This time, he can't stop murmuring about how good this feels, how much he loves them both. 

"And you think _I'm_ embarrassing," Ren mutters, even as he leans in to kiss Kai. "…I'm going to come now."

"Oh—" Aichi gasps, as Ren thrusts into him one last time, staying right where he is as he comes. Ren slowly pulls out, tying his condom up and throwing it out. He settles between Aichi's legs again, lapping at where Kai and Aichi are joined. He presses open-mouthed kisses to the base of Kai's cock and sucks on Aichi's clit, murmuring encouragement as he watches them fuck. 

Then Aichi feels Kai speed up, hands settling on his hips for better leverage. Ren replaces his mouth with his fingers, rubbing firm circles over Aichi's clit until he comes with a moan, and his hips would jerk if not for the fact that Kai is holding them down while fucking into him desperately. Aichi squirms, both sensitive and eager for Kai to come, and he doesn't have to wait for long at all. Kai buries his face into Aichi's hair with a low moan, arms wrapping around him gently. He gets up to throw his condom out and Ren takes his place, lying down and pulling Aichi beside him, kissing his forehead. Aichi nuzzles into him with a smile, feeling Kai lying down on his other side. Kai slides an arm around Aichi's waist, rolling him onto his back. The three of them kiss lazily, mouthing at each other's jaws, licking into each other's mouths, not caring if they miss when they're one warm, satisfied tangle of limbs. 

Aichi smiles to himself as the three of them snuggle against each other, knowing he's loved, knowing he wouldn't change any of this for the world. The best part is that he knows Ren and Kai feel exactly the same.


End file.
